Midnight In The Moonlight
by Rebanut
Summary: One of the most special places on Earth to Jack, and he brings Sue along with him.
1. Chapter 1

**In The Midnight Moonlight**

To anyone who's waiting for new chapters of the other stories, they're coming! I was on vacation, and there is no rest of real chance to think when there's a little one wanting to have fun with me! Thanks for understanding and waiting!

I don't own any part of Sue Thomas FBEye or the Jason Aldean song that inspired this story. THIS is what happens when I'm stuck in traffic on the way to vacation in Maine! As always, let me know what you think, but please be nice!

Sue was buried in paperwork, files piled high on both sides of her desk. Levi slept next to her while she worked.

Suddenly Jack popped up on top of the pile scaring Sue half to death. She squealed, waking Levi.

"Jack!" Sue scolded.

"**Sorry!**" He exclaimed laughing at the fact that he'd scared her. "What are you doing this weekend?" He asked.

"Laundry…" She said making a face.

"How about you wash your clothes tonight and come with me?" He asked excited.

"Where?" She asked.

"Home." He said smiling.

"Home?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. I have a class reunion coming up on Saturday that I would love for you to go with me to. What do ya say?" He asked excitedly.

"Jack- that's in two days! I don't have time to buy something to wear." She argued.

"No one's ever seen you in anything you've worn before- why not wear the dress you wore to the Gala?" Jack suggested.

"You want me to wear that gown to a class reunion?" She asked.

"No? Too fancy?" He said. She nodded in agreement.

"How about the dress from the charity auction? You were beautiful in that one." He said. Se blushed at the compliment.

"Why not." She said smiling. "What about Levi?" She asked.

"Bring him." Jack said. "My parents have a huge back yard, he would have a blast running around out there, just being a dog for a little while."

"He doesn't fly well." She paused, thinking. "I'll see if Lucy will take him."

Jack clapped his hands and went back to his desk happy.

An hour went by before Sue went to talk to Lucy.

"Luce?" Sue began. "Would you mind watching Levi for me this weekend?"

"Sure, why, what's up?" She asked.

"Jack asked me to go to his high school reunion." Sue answered.

"In Wisconsin?" Lucy asked excited. Sue nodded. Lucy's grin widened as her eye brow arched. "That's a good sign" Lucy teased.

"Luce… don't start…" Sue said, giving Lucy her own raised eye brow.

"Sure, you know I would love to take Levi. We'll go to the doggie park, and maybe, just maybe if he's a really good boy, we'll go to that new doggie deli that just opened on D Street." Lucy said scratching Levi's head.

"Thanks." Sue said as she quickly turned back for her desk before Lucy could make any other suggestions.

The next day flew by as Sue tried desperately to finish her work early so she could stop at the cleaners and pick up her dress. Lucy surprised her by picking it up while she was out at lunch. Sue worked through hers trying to stretch her time at the office. At four she finally finished and hurried from the bullpen saying her goodbyes. She hurried home, showered and grabbed her suitcase from the closet. She had put her things in piles the night before, to make packing easier.

Levi pawed his way into her room and tugged on her pants leg. When Sue turned around, her faithful companion trotted toward the door. Lucy had already let Jack in.

"Hi." Sue said a bit flustered.

"You already?" He asked. Lucy watched the exchange between the pair from the couch.

"Yeah, just about. I wasn't sure what to pack… I figured it's pretty warm this time of year, right? I brought shorts, and jeans- just in case." Sue rambled.

"That's fine. Do you have a thick sweatshirt? It gets cold at night." He explained.

"You guys have a good time." Lucy called as they walked out the door. Levi headed to join them. "Oh, no, not this time Bud. It's just me and you this weekend. Those two need some time alone." She said softly so the pair wouldn't hear her. Levi headed for the couch and fell fast asleep.

The flight didn't take too long, but the wait for their luggage seemed like forever. Jack rented a car for them while Sue gathered her last checked bag. On the drive to Jack's parents house Sue looked around. The city was typical. It reminded her of DC in some ways. The buildings were tall, the people uncaring about cutting in front of a moving car, and traffic was dead locked.

Jack turned into an industrial parkway, and suddenly the world turned peaceful. The traffic loosened up, the buildings gave way to trees and houses. Children rode bikes with their parents along the bike path that ran alongside the railroad tracks. Jack turned and drove parallel to the railway until the station came into view. Business men and women ran to catch the last train out of the city, college students for their ride home for the weekend. Sue noticed a grassy knoll directly across from the station with a murky pond in the middle of it. Ducks swam, skimming the top for a tasty afternoon snack. Sue suddenly found herself feeling very comfortable, very much at home in Jack's home town.

Within fifteen minutes, the couple drove up the dirt drive that led to the Hudson home. The blue clap board house sat back off the road, hidden behind a row of oak trees. At the base of the drive stood a bunch of lilac bushes set across from a thicket of wild raspberry bushes the size of a small car. The air fragrant with the full blooms of spring and berries in abundance. Jack parked the car next to the shed and walked around to help Sue out. He slipped his hand onto her lower back as they walked to the back door. Before Jack could raise his hand to turn the handle, the door flew open and an older woman gave him a big hug.

"Jackson! You're early!" She said pulling back from him, then wrapping him in her embrace once more. "Oh, it's so good to see you! You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"I was able to get an earlier flight, so I thought I'd surprise you and Dad." Jack said kissing his mom on the cheek.

"And, who is this lovely young lady you've brought with you?" She asked.

"Mom, this is my good friend Sue Thomas. Sue, this is my mom, Sara." Jack said smiling proudly. Sue offered her hand, which Sara took, but instantly pulled Sue into a hug.

"Oh, it's so good to finally meet you. Jack has told us so much about you." Sara gushed.

"He has?" Sue questioned.

"Of course. He talks about his team every time he calls home." She said, taking Sue's hand in her own. "Come in, please… I just put a pot of coffee on."

"Where's dad?" Jack asked walking into the kitchen, taking Sue's sweater, then his and hanging them behind the door.

"I sent him to the store for a few things. He'll be back soon." Sara said. The three sat at the table and enjoyed a fresh cup of coffee. A black calico cat hopped into Sue's lap, rubbing her chin on Sue. "Oh, honey, you're not allergic, are you?" Sara asked apologetically. "Get down you!" She said shushing the cat away.

"No, it's fine. I love animals." Sue reassured.

"You have… Levi, right?" Sara asked. Sue looked surprised that Jack had told his mom that much about her. "Where is he?"

"We left him with my best friend. He doesn't fly well." Sue explained.

"Will you be alright without him?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I do leave him on occasion." Sue answered. Just then the door opened and a tall man with salt and pepper hair, dimples, and the same chocolate brown eyes as Jack walked through the back door.

"Now, there's only one person who would be driving an Enterprise rent a car in these parts… Jackson, how are you son?" He asked wrapping him in a bear hug.

"Great dad! How are you?" He asked, hugging his dad again.

"Very well… You must be Sue." He said extending his hand to her. Sue nodded, smiling. She could certainly see where Jack got his looks and charm from. His parents were wonderfully charismatic people. Sue was a bit surprised that his mom and dad knew who she was just from his conversations with them. Deep inside, it made her happy.

"I am. It's nice to meet you. Jack talks about you two." She said shaking his hand.

"Coffee's ready Sam, join us." Sara said.

"How was your flight?" Sam asked.

"Really smooth, surprisingly." Jack answered.

"Are you planning on showing Sue around while you're here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking tomorrow morning before we have to get ready for the party." Jack answered.

"I'm excited to see all the places he hung out when he was a kid. Oh, the lake… I want to see that." Sue suggested.

"It's beautiful out there." Sara added. "We used to go there when they were kids for picnics."

"Sounds nice." Sue said.

"Well, I didn't know you were coming in tonight son, so I have to go fix up the spare room." Sara said.

"Oh, don't go to any trouble." Sue said.

"No trouble." Sara insisted. "I will be back down shortly."

"Can I help?" Sue asked.

"No, no. It won't take me but a minute." Sara answered.

As Sam and Sue got better acquainted, Jack made his way upstairs to help his mom.

"Sweetheart, thank you, but I told you I could handle this." Sara said smiling at her son.

"I know, but I want to help." Jack said. "I wanted to thank you for welcoming Sue the way you did. I'm sure it made her feel good. I think she was a little nervous meeting you."

"She's wonderful honey. I certainly see what you like about her." Sara said.

"She's great, isn't she?" Jack said as he pulled the sheet over the corner of the mattress.

Sara retrieved blankets and pillows from the closet and tossed them onto a chair next to the bed. She began to shake out the blanket; Jack grabbed one end and helped flatten it out.

"Umm, Jackson… there was something I wanted to talk to you about." She began. Jack's dark eyes glanced at her, nervous about the subject she was about to broach.

"Everything OK?" He asked.

"Yes. It's the sleeping arrangements." She began. Jack looked at her curiously. "I hope you two don't mind, but I need to insist that you sleep in separate rooms." She said, blushing lightly. Jack let out a hearty laugh.

"Well, that's good, but we would insist on that as well…" Jack began. "Mom, Sue and I are just friends." He said.

"Friends?" She repeated. Jack nodded his head. "Can I ask you why?" She hesitated, and then put up her hand to stop Jack from actually answering that question. "Never mind, it's not my business. I just thought, since you were bringing her home, and to your reunion that there was more between the two of you than you'd let on." Sara explained.

"No. Friends." Jack said softly. "Not that I would complain if we were more, but…" His voice trailed off.

"Ahh, well… that's a load off my mind." Sara said. "It's too bad though, she's a lovely young woman." Once the pillows were in their cases, and the bed spread neatly lay on the bed, the pair left.

As Jack and Sara walked back into the kitchen Sue turned to greet them with a big smile. Jack walked toward the door.

"I'll get the bags, I'll be right back." He said.

"I'll help." Sue said getting out of her chair.

"Nonsense." Sam insisted. "I will help him." He said with a wink.

"The Hudson men certainly are chivalrous." Sue commented.

"Only when they're trying to impress someone!" Sara teased sipping her coffee. Both women laughed.

The boys came back in carrying suitcase and dress bags.

"I'll take these right up to your room." Jack said.

"Actually, I think I'm going to turn in. It was a busy day." Sue said as she got up from the chair. "Thank you so much for your hospitality." She said. Sara jumped up and gave her a quick hug.

"You're welcome hun. Any friend of Jack's is always welcome in our home." She said.

"**Good night**." Both Sara and Sam signed to her. Sue smiled wide and returned the gesture following Jack up the stairs.

Jack opened the door to the guest room and put the baggage on the floor on the far side of the room. He hung up the dress bag in the closet without asking.

"**Thanks**." Sue said.

"**You're welcome**." Jack answered. He waved to her to follow him into the hall and down two doors. "The bathroom." He said opening the door to the linen closet. "Towels." He walked past her room and opened another door. "My room." He said.

"I want to see." She said. "Is it still decorated the way it was when you lived here?" She asked.

"Pretty much." Jack answered. "The kids sleep in here when my brother and sister come." He put his suit case on the floor at the end of the bed.

"You and your brother roomed together?" Sue asked as she looked around at the knick knacks. The room was decorated in stereotypical teen age boy décor. Pictures of sports stars on the walls. Two hockey sticks crossed hung from the far wall. A shelf between them on the top half which held trophies and ribbons. On the outside of the sticks were shelves that held commemorative pucks in show cases for every team in the NHL. On the far side it was dedicated to football with mini helmets, autographed pictures and a Jersey from the Green Bay Packers.

"No. He had mom sewing/craft room. Olivia had the room you're in." Jack explained. It was nice having our own room, but we still only had one bathroom." He joked.

"Well, I think I'm going to head to bed, I'm wiped out." Sue said as she headed for the hall.

"Good night." Jack said as she walked toward the door.

"Good night." She signed. "Hey… speaking of… how did your parents know how to sign that to me?" She asked.

"Mom Skyped me one night and asked me to show her a few signs they'd be able to use and remember." Jack answered.

"That was very nice of her." Sue said.

"That's my mom." Jack said smiling. "See you in the morning"

"Yeah, see you." Sue said as she disappeared into the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sue woke to the sun streaming in on her face. She'd been enjoying the night breeze so much as she drifted off to sleep, she'd forgotten to close the blinds. She stretched and pulled herself into a sitting position and looked out the window. There were pine trees too tall to see the tops of littered with fern between them. Birds of all colors flew from all directions in and out of the branches. Through the thick brush to the left she could see bull rush and lavender growing wild, tall and thick. Tucked just inside the cover of the trees was a small heard of deer that consisted of five does and five fawns. Sue smiled wide while she watched the family munching on the over growth and wild flowers. She sat watching the peaceful scene enjoying the innocents of it.

Sue noticed the light above the bed flashing.

"Jack?" Sue asked. A fist appeared in her room shaking up and down. "Come in." She called.

"**Good morning**." He said. She smiled as she responded with the same greeting. "How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Great- thanks." She said as she waved for him to come toward the window but putting her finger to her lips to keep him quiet. She pointed to the beautiful scene before them.

"Aren't they gorgeous?" She asked.

"Wow. We don't usually get that many at once." Jack said. "My mom planted the greens and flowers at the edge of the woods to keep them out of her flower garden." Jack laughed.

"Did it work?" Sue asked.

"Mostly." Jack said. "Her roses are tasty I guess." He laughed again. He turned toward Sue only to realize how close they were. Jack hesitated for an extra second, long enough to make Sue blush.

He quickly pulled away, getting off the bed. "Umm… what do you want to do today?" He asked stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I don't know, how about that tour?" She asked.

"Sure. Get ready and I'll try to save you some breakfast. Ben loves the leftovers." Jack said.

"Ben?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, let's call him 'Levi Jr.' " Jack teased.

"I'll be down shortly." Sue said as Jack left her room. On his way back to the kitchen he let out a nervous breath shaking his head and smiling. Sam noticed his expression as he came to the bottom of the staircase.

"What's up?" He asked, knowing full well what was going through his son's mind.

"Uhh, Sue will be down shortly, and she wants me to save her some breakfast." He jested.

"No promises with Ben! He's not used to having competition." Sam said.

"Yeah, I warned Sue of that already." Jack agreed.

"He's not used to having to share anything… left over's or your affection." Sam teased as he poured himself another cup and got one for Jack. He made eye contact with his dad, but didn't broach the subject that Sam was hinting at.

A half an hour later, Sue appeared dressed for the day. Jack looked up and smiled.

"**Good morning**." Sue greeted Jack's parents. Sara watched her hands closely and repeated the gesture.

"**Good morning**. How did you sleep?" She asked, holding up a coffee mug as if to offer Sue one. Sue nodded.

"Very well, thank you. I was treated to a family of deer at the edge of the woods when I woke up. It's beautiful here." Sue said. "The yard is gorgeous, especially your flowers." Sue complimented.

"**Thank you**." Sara signed. "I have _tried_ to get the flowers to take off, but the critters like to make a meal of them." She laughed.

"Do they come every day, the deer?" Sue asked.

"Just about. They would be the critters who like my flower bed." She chuckled.

"I've heard human hair around the flowers will deter them." Sue suggested.

"Hmm, I wonder if that actually works." Sara mused. "So, where are you and Sue off to today son?" His mom asked. "You going on that tour?"

"Yeah. I thought I'd show her the sights. Show her some of the places I grew up in." Jack said as he picked up a strawberry from the bowl and popped it into his mouth.

"That little spot past the beach area at the lake… very romantic there." His dad suggested. Jack's head popped up quickly glaring at his dad. He casually glanced at Sue, but her back was to them- she hadn't heard. Jack's dad had a good laugh at his expense.

"Jack help me for a minute while your mom finishes breakfast?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Jack said. He tapped Sue on her shoulder. "I'm going to help my dad, I'll be right back." Jack said.

"Sure. I'll help your mom." Sue said smiling. As soon as the men left, Sara handed Sue a fresh brewed cup of coffee and piping hot cinnamon rolls.

"Come, sit. The boys will be back in a bit. Tell me Sue, how's Jack been lately? Is he taking care of himself?" Sara asked.

"For the most part." Sue laughed.

"I worry about him." She admitted. "Even more so since his heart attack."

"I keep an eye on him, and he takes his medication every day. He eats pretty good, and exercises. I think he's taking pretty good care of himself." Sue said.

"Glad to hear it." Sara said sounding relieved.

"Jack wasn't kidding, these are delicious!" Sue gushed as she took another bite of her cinnamon roll.

"Jack's mentioned my rolls?" She asked surprised.

"Not only mentioned them- he's bragged about them!" Sue laughed. His mom joined her.

"You two spend a lot of time together. I'm glad he has such a good friend in his life." Sara said.

"Me too." Sue agreed. "I'm very lucky that Jack's in my corner, that we're such good friends." Sue said.

"I think he's the lucky one." Sara said complimenting Sue, making her blush.

"Thank you." She looked out the window. "What's Jack helping with?" Sue asked.

"Oh, probably the engine to the ride on mower. It's been over heating or something lately." She explained.

"I didn't realize Jack was good with engines." Sue said.

"He tinkered with them when he was a kid. I'm not sure he can actually help fix the problem, but it's more of a way for them to bond- spend time together." She explained.

"It's nice that they're so close." Sue said smiling fondly out the window at Jack. Jack glanced in the direction of the kitchen, spotting Sue. His smile widened.

"Hey son, can you hand me that wrench? Thanks." Sam said, taking it from Jack.

"Sue seems like a nice girl." Sam said.

"She is." Jack agreed, looking back at the kitchen.

"How long you two been seeing each other?" Sam asked, grabbing Jack's attention.

"We're not." Jack answered too quickly.

"Really? Do you two know that?" He joked.

"Did you and mom cook up this scheme together?" Jack asked. Sam raised his eye brows at Jack. "Dad…" He whined.

"_Why_ aren't you dating that girl?" Sam asked.

"Rules." Jack said flatly.

"That's all? That's the only reason?" He asked. Jack shook his head and shrugged at the same time.

"Pretty much. I mean, that's a pretty big reason. Neither of us can afford to lose our jobs, nor do we want to." He sighed.

"Find a way around the rules." Sam said simply.

"There's that and the fact that I don't know if she has the same feelings for me."

"Are you blind now?" Sam asked. "If that girl doesn't have strong feelings, strong _romantic_ feelings for you, then I'm not in love with your mom- and trust me boy, I'm head over heels for that woman.

Jack smiled.

"If you're interested in finding out, this would be a good weekend to do that." Sam suggested raising an eye brow, suggesting it was more of an order and a recommendation.

"And if she doesn't then I make a complete fool out of myself." Jack said.

"Yeah, so?" He put his hand on Jack's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Jackson, I've never known you to be someone who's afraid to take a chance. If I'm wrong, and it's strictly platonic on her part then apologize and be coy" He paused. "Say something like you wanted to see what it was like to kiss her"

Jack chuckled and said, "I know what it's like" He quickly looked up in time to see his dad smile. "We were undercover and busted. It had nothing to do with romance. Anyway-" Jack started and his dad laughed.

"Son you thought enough of her to bring her home to meet us and to go to your reunion. You could have stayed in town and kept her away but you chose to bring her to your home. That says something." Sam watched as Jack pretended to work on the engine.

"This might be your problem" Jack said pulling a piece of the engine out. He took it back to the shed to clean it. Sam followed.

"Good eye son. I didn't see that." Sam said. "Did I ever tell you what it took for your mom to go out with me?"

"No" Jack half laughed. "I thought you and mom were meant for each other, no question." Jack commented.

"Well, we are now, but that girl wouldn't give me the time of day." Sam said.

"How'd you win her over?" Jack asked.

"I tried to get her attention with flowers, candy, poems, showing off- which, by the way, only got me a cast on my wrist. You name it, I tried it. Then one day I was out playing with my dog, and she walked, well, half ran, past my house, crying. I went after her, to make sure she was ok. She'd had a fight with her parents. We went for a walk and ended up down at the rail tracks." Sam said smiling, raising a suggestive brow.

"Down where you took us dirt bike riding as kids?" Jack asked.

"Yup." He paused. "We sat there for hours, just talking and watching the trains come through- something romantic about a long slow row of box cars and flat beds hauling coal and steel." Sam said with a wink.

"Romantic?" Jack questioned.

"Apparently because that was the first time your mom kissed me." Sam said with a twinkly in his eye. "If I remember right, it was about this time of year." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, it is nice up there." Jack agreed and walked back to the tractor.

As Sam put the park back in the engine he caught a peek of the ladies watching them working.

"That's a couple of good looking men out there." Sara said. Sue smiled and nodded. Sara got up and poured both more coffee and checked on a second batch of cinnamon rolls.

"Sue? Can I ask you something?" Sara asked.

"Of course." Sue said.

"I hope you don't think I'm being too forward, or sticking my nose where it doesn't belong, but…" She said taking a sip of her drink. "I was wondering" she hesitated.

"What?" Sue asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you and Jackson were dating?" Sara finally spit out.

Sue nearly choked on her coffee.

"Umm, no. We're just friends." She clarified.

"Why?" Sara asked before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry- it's none of my business." She quickly apologized.

"It's fine." Sue reassured. "You are Jack's mom." It was quiet between them for a long moment.

"Can I ask why?" Sara squeaked out. Sue looked up at her nervously.

"Work. Rules… and he's never asked." Sue said, nearly whispering the last part.

"Hmm." Sara said.

"Hmm?" Sue asked. Sara smiled

"My son has never brought a girl home- ever." Sara simply said. "That makes me think it's just the rules getting in the way."

"What about Allie?" Sue asked.

"Oh, Allie we've known her since she was a little girl. Sam and I always knew she wasn't the one for him." Sara said.

"Why did you tell her about Jack's heart attack then?" Sue asked almost embarrassed that she had.

"Honey, if I'd known you, I wouldn't have called her. I knew she wasn't far and could keep an eye on him and keep us up to date on his condition." Sue smiled. "Not fond of Allie?"

"Oh, it's not that… she was nice." Sue explained.

"She just got in the way?" Sara asked. Sue blushed shyly.

"Something like that." Sue said.

Just then Jack and Sam came back into the house- hands full of grease.

"Oh no you don't!" Sara scolded as both tried to hug her. "You march yourselves into that bathroom and wash those grubby hands of yours! With soap!" She demanded. As they both laughed and did as they were told. Sara grumbled and rolled her eyes as she headed for the oven to retrieve the last batch of delectable buns. "Sadly, I do need to tell them to actually use the soap!" She teased.

After breakfast Jack took Sue for a long walk. He took her to the elementary school he went to. He ducked around back to see they improved the playground. He waved to Sue to join him. They sat on the swings as he told her about the different places he hung out as a kid. Sue began to swing and laugh like a little girl. Jack joined her. It wasn't long before they were as high as they could get, both laughing.

"I remember when I was about seven, and was swinging here, with a little girl. We started swinging evenly with each other, like this, and" Jack chuckled as he continued "She said we were married because of it!" He let out a hearty laugh.

"And all this time, I thought you'd never been married." Sue teased. Jack joined her in a long giggle.

"Well, if that's all it takes, I guess we're married then!" Jack said.

"Again?" Sue asked. "I would have thought you'd had enough of me after the last time." Sue joked.

"I wouldn't ever get sick of you." Jack said before he realized what he'd said. He stuttered over words that made no sense. Sue laughed and jumped off the swing as it was mid flight.

"I like seeing you like this." Sue said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Smiling, happy… not so tense." Sue said. Jack smiled.

"Thanks. I'm relaxed here I guess." He looked at his watch. "It's 4:00. The reunion starts at seven. Do you want to head back so we can shower and stuff?" He asked. Sue nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jack pulled into the lot of the local hotel. The banner read "Welcome Back Cougars." Jack instantly smiled. He got out and opened Sue's door, taking her by the hand.

His fingers slipped through hers as he walked to the check in table.

"Hi…" He started.

"Jack Hudson!" screeched the woman behind the table as she jumped up and ran around the table hugging him tight.

"Jenny Lucas!" How are you?" Jack asked, hugging her back.

"Well, not as good as you. You look wonderful!" She said hugging him again. "And, who is this beautiful lady?" She asked looking at Sue.

"Jenny Lucas, this is Sue Thomas- Sue, Jenny. Jenny and I were lab partners in out- what was it?" Jack began.

"Sophomore and junior years." Jenny completed. "If it wasn't for Jack- I probably wouldn't have gotten out of chemistry." She laughed.

"That's only because Ms. Greenwell liked me." Jack laughed.

"She was such a flirt! I heard right after we graduated, she got married. Had four kids! Her oldest just made her a grandmother!" Jenny laughed.

"Oh, don't say that! It makes me feel so old!" Jack pleaded.

"Well, then, this will really make you feel old. Do you remember Barbara Champagne? Do you remember she had a little girl in tenth grade?" Jack nodded. "_She_ just became a grandmother, for the second time!" Jenny said. "I think she's coming tonight."

"Oh… now I really feel old!" Jack agreed, Sue laughed at Jack's reaction.

"So, tell me, why didn't I hear that you got married?" Jenny sked.

"Oh, we're not married." Sue piped in.

"Why not?!" Jenny asked poking at Jack.

"No… it's not like that…" Jack started.

"What Jack means is, we haven't been dating long." Sue explained.

"Ahh." She said smiling at the couple.

"You and Janice still together?" He asked.

"Yup. We have a little boy- girl on the way in September." She said proudly.

"That's awesome! Congratulations." Jack said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"What about you? Any kids yet?" She asked.

"Like Sue said, we haven't been dating long." He said smiling. He tugged on Sue's hand. "We'll see you later."

"Old girl friend?" Sue teased.

"An old friend, who happens to be a girl. She was a good friend. We kind of lost touch during college." Jack said. He found their seats. "Thanks for covering for me back there." He said shyly.

"I figured it was easier..." She stopped mid sentence, not wanting to finish her thought.

The band began to play and Jack asked Sue to dance. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. He never took his eyes off hers. They talked a little when someone would say hi, or when Jack would spot an old friend, but for the most part, they held each other swaying to the music.

"I'm so in awe of how well you can dance." Jack complimented.

"I just need someone who can lead well." Sue said smiling at him. Jack pulled her back into his embrace, wrapping one hand around her lower back and his other pulled her hand to his chest. He left no room to allow them to talk, he only wanted to feel her against him. Her warm breath on the nape of his neck caused goose bumps to appear. The fragrance of her perfume and shampoo which created her essence nearly drove him over the edge.

Sue let her eyes close, enjoying the warmth of Jack's arms around her. For a brief moment, she allowed her guard to fall and snuggled closer into his chest. Jack released her hand and slowly moved his other hand to join the first on her lower back. Sue snaked her arms around Jack's neck, pulling him closer to her. The couple swayed in their own little world out on the dance floor. Jack allowed his hands to wander the length of her back creating a shiver within Sue. He smiled at the fact that he could do that to her.

Jenny walked past the pair and leaned into their space. "Get a room will you!" She teased. Jack blushed and smiled. Sue noticed the blush on Jack's cheeks but didn't mention it because she could feel her own burning.

The hours past, meals eaten, and old friendships restarted. It was nearly eleven when Jack suggested they take their leave.

"I want to show you something- if you're up for it." He said with a devilish grin dancing on his lips.

"Sure." Sue said smiling back at him, but squinting at him, letting him know she was onto him.

He handed the ticket to the valet and waited for the car. Jack opened the car door for Sue, helping her in. They drove back to his parents' house.

"Nice." Sue said coyly. "Looks just like your parents' house." She teased.

"Funny." He said as he got out to open the door for her. As they opened the door, Sara sat at the table.

"Hey there you two. Have a good time?" She asked.

"Yes, wonderful." Sue answered.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" She asked.

"That sounds great." Sue started.

"But, I have plans." Jack interrupted. He poured a Thermos of hot coffee and grabbed two cups. He looked at Sue. "You're going to need jeans, sweatshirt, and, oh, sneakers." Sue looked at him curiously. He brushed her away with his hands. A few minutes later Sue reappeared wearing what he'd suggested, except a sweatshirt. Jack reached on the back coat hook and grabbed a hooded sweatshirt, handing it to Sue.

He reached into the living room and grabbed a backpack- stuffing the coffee supplies in.

"Where are you two headed at this hour?" She asked curiously.

"Ask Dad." Jack said as he dipped to kiss his mom on the cheek. Jack snatched his dad's truck keys and helped Sue up into the cab.

They drove through down town past the hotel that hosted the reunion.

"Where are we going?" Sue finally asked.

"Took you long enough." Jack teased.

"And that doesn't answer my question." She retorted.

"Somewhere I haven't been since I was younger." He said. "It's one of the coolest places I went to when I was a kid." Jack said with a reminiscent smile.

Jack drove to the outskirts of town, then he took a windy side road barely wide enough for his truck and another car. The moon hung high in the sky, glowing upon the vast fields and farms. The longer they drove, the deeper they went into the rural part of town.

"It's so dark out here." Sue said.

"**Sorry**." Jack said as he reached for the dome light in the truck. "Better?"

"Thanks." Sue said slightly relieved. "Where _are_ you taking me?"

"You'll see." Jack said teasingly. He reached over and put his hand on hers and squeezed it lightly. When she lightened her grip a minute later, he moved his hand to the shift. Jack turned onto a dirt road full with dips and water soaked pot holes. Sue let out a nervous giggle. Jack sped up the truck creating a dust trail behind them, jostling the pair around in the cab.

The moonlight suddenly disappeared behind tree cover, making the area pitch black. Jack slowly inched his hand toward Sue's, slipping his fingers around hers. To his surprise, she didn't move her hand.

They turned off the road onto what Sue thought was an access road. After a half a mile the road suddenly ended. Jack parked the truck and jumped out. He helped Sue out and grabbed the back pack.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"The very edge of town. It's a place my dad used to take me to." He answered. "Come on, we have to walk from here.

"Jack…" Sue began, staying firm in her spot. "This is very rural Wisconsin in the middle of the night… do you honestly want to go into the woods?" Sue asked.

"Come on- trust me!" it's only a couple hundred yards." He said. He took her hand in his and pulled her toward the opening of the path that led into the wooded area.

The couple walked about a quarter mile through the thick over growth into a clearing onto a beaten path barely wider than a dirt bike. The pristine white orb that hung high in the night sky seemed closer than usual and lit up their surroundings. From the hillside they walked across they could see a large pond complete with a thicket of cat tails and lavender in full bloom. The light sparkled across the water as a light breeze created soft ripples in the water. The tall grass whispered as the wind tossed it gently from side to side.

Sue stopped to take in the view.

"This is incredible. It's absolutely beautiful here." She said.

"Told you you'd like it. I love it out here." Jack agreed.

"Your _dad_ took you here?" Sue asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, fishing and riding dirt bikes." He said. "Come here. Hurry!" He said excited.

He dropped the back pack and pulled out a blanket for them to sit on.

"What's going on?" Sue asked.

"It's almost midnight." Jack answered.

"Are you turning into a pumpkin or something?" She teased.

"Do I look like a princess to you?" He teased back. She laughed. "The train… it comes through at midnight." He answered as he poured two cups of coffee.

"The train?" Sue asked. Jack nodded.

"It's a freight train- coal, lumber, steel, you name it. Adds to the ambiance." He said smiling at Sue. He sipped his coffee and looked around. He took Sue's hand and pointed across the pond to a buck and doe drinking from the pond. Sue smiled. They watched the pair meander casually through the meadow dipping their heads to nibble on the sweet grasses that grew along the water's edge. As the buck pulled away from the female, a tiny newborn fawn became visible. It seemed cold and unsure of itself, hugging to its mother for warmth and security.

"They don't seem to notice us." Sue said.

"We're not a threat. And, as long as we're quiet and still, they'll stay around." Suddenly he smiled and nodded his head in the general direction they'd come.

Sue could feel the ground beneath her begin to move, shutter just a bit. Her eyes widened as did Jack's smile as the train appeared out of the foggy mist that hung over the field. The bright light that showed the way danced on the low clouds and spiraled on the golden hay field and along the side of the tracks. The train rocked slowly side to side, steel reeled against the steel rails and it thumped as it crept forward. The rumble of the big engine made pebbles dance and crash against the steel rails it rode on. The family of deer that were in the pasture hovering near the pond became spooked, causing the fawn to bolt under the cover of the thick tall pines for protection. The six point buck proudly stood his ground between the doe and the long track, as if protecting her.

Jack sat back on his hands, making his eyes level with Sue's. She watched as the train slowly tugged it's cars behind it.

"I used to sit here and wonder where they were going. What were they delivering? Fuel or lumber for someone's home in Maine? Were the logistics companies shipping something fun? I loved to watch for hours and imagine the coolest of things and places." Jack said.

"Who would you come with, beside your dad?" Sue asked.

"My brother, but that was it. I didn't even take my sister out here." He answered.

"You never came here with some pretty girl when you were in high school?" Sue teased.

Jack shook his head. "Nope. My father told me to never bring just anyone out here. This place is too special." Jack said. He smiled at her, his heart pounding so hard he thought it might just jump right out of his chest. Sue shivered, halting any thought he might have had about making a move. He reached for the back pack, and pulled out another blanket.

"We can share… unless you don't want to." He said hesitantly.

"It would be warmer with two." Sue agreed. Jack stretched the blanket over the two of them, making sure it covered Sue's shoulder. He gently brushed his hand along her shoulder, bringing his hand to her cheek. He pushed the hood of the sweatshirt under the blanket and caught a lock of blond curls in his fingers.

Jack softly brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Sue leaned into his touch blushing in the darkness. He slowly leaned forward, closing the space between them and lightly brushing his lips against hers. His soft warm lips caressed hers creating a spark that set the field a flame. Jack's hand ran through Sue's golden locks softly pulling her closer to him. Jack's passion began to heighten the longer the kiss continued. Sue closed her eyes and let Jack gather her in his arms. He pressed his mouth against her supple lips with more force, more lust. His tongue cautiously pressed forward, softly sweeping Sue's bottom lip. She anxiously obliged his request greeting him with her own heightened passion. Jack dropped his hand to her lower back, holding her against his chest as close as he could get her. Sue moved her arm to hold onto Jack but effectively managed to pull them to the ground. Jack rolled on the top of Sue, never losing contact with her lips. Their tongues danced together, as anxiously and nervously as they were. Jack backed away from their kissing and smiled down at Sue as she lay beneath him. Their chests were heaving from spent passion and excitement.

"I'm so glad you're the first person I brought here. My dad was right, this place is too special to share with just anybody. He smiled down on her once again and descended on her lips once more.

**THE END!**


End file.
